User blog:Gliscor Fan/Rap Battles of League Pros: Lustboy vs Bunny FuFuu
Yo, Glis again. Unlike Similar Rap Battles of the same or WikiMAD, not every battle is going to be posted on here for this series. Most of these will go up on soundcloud first, so be sure to follow me there to catch all of them. I mean, if you care enough. Today's battle is between two of the best NA supports for League of Legends, TSM's Lustboy against Gravity's Bunny FuFuu. These two are known for being some of the best supports out of all of NA, and both of their teams are predicted to make worlds. AKA TSM! TSM! TSM! chants and whatever. League of Legends is a very popular MOBA game worldwide, so like, go play it, and stuff. Beat Used: http://www.allroundabeats.com/beat-imagine Audio: https://soundcloud.com/austin-ludwig-hollenbeck/lustboy-vs-bunny-fufuu-rap-battles-of-league-pros Cast Gliscor Fan as Bunny FuFuu Gliscor Fan as Lustboy Intro RAP BATTLES OF LEAGUE PROS LUSTBOY VS BUNNY FUFUU BEGIN The Battle Bunny FuFuu: I’ll lay upon you a curse, one stronger than gravity I sink a hook into doublelift, and cause some burns when you play annie They should rename you, boy, because your name is a sin You say you want to win, but you play for TSM Must be playing Sona, Cause your disses aren’t Audible I’d tell you to try thresh, but your skills aren’t plausible You joined TSM for a free pass to worlds So why don’t you make like Rammus, and get yourself furled Lustboy: You think you rap well, but my rhymes counter logic They call you a Thresh God, But I’d call that Ironic! You were replaced by Xpecial, and at a loss for words You teamed up with Gosu, and got rekted by WildTurtle I beat Bunny FuFuu 420 hours of the day, While all you did at college was sit on your ass and play You can drive back to TSM, but you can never beat us The entire Gravity house just smells like a fetus! Bunny FuFuu: I can beat you and turtle any day of the week When I’m done, his smile won’t stretch from cheek to cheek This geek looks up to Mata, but will never be MVP Your disses sound like Orianna, because I can’t understand anything! You started with Starcraft, playing the enemies eSport Why don’t you go play DoTA, so you won’t have to e-Support Tell your team, when they see a bunny hopping around the rift After the game, their loss will be all over Reddit Lustboy: They don’t call me Lust Cena because I win most of my games I’m the Alistar of the rift, and my plays will drive you insane I’m the ham on a bunny sandwich, and it’s edibly fine I throw disses like Meteos, since I’m flying on cloud9 My Lulu is the best, and it will leave you in Scarra's You can play with your basket-balls, but it won’t win you any dollars For the next 3 years, I plan to win worlds, and you’ll be lusting after me like another one of my fangirls Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! RAP BATTLES OF LEAGUE PROS! Who Won? TSM's Lustboy Gravity's Bunny FuFuu Category:Blog posts